Here I am
by Roofie
Summary: Another sorry, her hands find my chest. Still crying, I sigh. Her hand finds my back, I shudder. Another sorry, tear stained but not crying. Lips on my shoulder, I ache. Here, not there. Lips on my neck, I cave.' One shot - Jake pov - Rated for a reason


Here I am

AN One shot - Jacob's point of view. I wanted to skip paragraphs of feelings, observations from his side. Actions, not thoughts. Let me know if you think it works :)

* * *

Here I am, there she is

Its dark here, but I can see her

She's crying, she's always crying

My hands shake, _always_ crying

She speaks, I listen

Sorry and goodbye, same old, same old

I don't speak, nothing to say

Heard it all before, I just wait

She doesn't move, always crying

I wait

Her feet shuffle, I say her name

She moves forward, I sit up

Why won't she walk away? What more is there to say?

She says my name, she touches my face

I want to, but I can't, I won't

Sorry again, always crying

Her other hand touches my cheek, it's soft

Still crying, her fingers find my lips

I pull away, she speaks

More sorrys, more pleases

I listen, don't reply

She mentions _him_, I'm on my feet

She's scared, I care

I don't shake, I pace

She touches me, again

I stop, she's here not there

Another sorry, her hands find my chest

Still crying, I sigh

Her hand finds my back, I shudder

Another sorry, tear stained but not crying

Lips on my shoulder, I ache

Here, not there

Lips on my neck, I cave

Fingers on her arms, breath kind of hard

Fingers in my hair, I lean in

Her lips on mine, my turn to cry

I don't let on, her lips on mine

Breathe in the strawberry, breathe in the girl

Gasps in the heat, fingers so sweet

Top on the floor, I didn't wear mine

I gasp, she whimpers

Blood in my mouth, gash in my lip

I growl, she pulls me harder

We fall, beds there

Here, not there

Bra's off, torn to shreds

Her hand guides mine, she pleads

My turn to whimper, soft and ready

She moans, she arcs

Kisses my tears, pulls at my cords

Naked now, she has too many clothes

Fingers at her waist, arcs again

Kiss her neck, make her shudder

A kiss back, makes me...

She's naked, fingers working to make her moan

Done this before, too many times

Here, not there

Know what makes her scream, my name

Still crying, inside her now

Feels good, always does

I know what she likes, get her breathing harder

Smells so good, mouth to mouth

Pull her knees up, higher

Curve her, go slow, feel every bit

Rub her right, its tight

Feel every pulse, every twitch

Pulls my hair, my names in my mouth

She gasped it in, begging to be faster

But I know what she likes, what makes her...

Slow, all the way out, all the way in.

Makes her sweat, makes her shake, makes her shudder

My name.

Faster, no

I know what she likes, here not there.

To feel me, makes her groan every time

Shudder, tighten her legs

Two times fast, body shivers out

Hands clutching sheets, not breathing

Knew she liked it, waiting for it to stop

Can't move, twitching and pulsing

Waiting to go again

Her body falls, her eyes open

I'm not done, she knows

Lips on mine, time to go faster

Fall back on my knees, pull her waist closer

Hands on her stomach, up to her, still hard

Twist and a moan, sits in my lap

Arms around my shoulders, chest on mine

Lips part mine, tongue inside

Growl against her teeth, she pushes, I groan

Her turn to play the lead

Done this, still feels just as good as the first

Ache in my knees adds to it

Up and down, forward and back

Moves the same way, makes me stammer the same way

Can't speak, can't think

Let her move, let her sink

Nip at her ear, she jumps every time

It's the best part

She pushes right to make her squirm, make me jump

Make her shriek, make me ache

Finds it again, and again

Here comes my favourite part

She tightens and goes hard, shakes, loses control of her legs

I bend her back, coming hard

She gets up, I lay down

She showers, can't smell like wolf

Another a sorry and goodbye

She leaves, there not _here_

I cry, always cry

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
